Umineko Truths
The different-colored Truths used by DinoQueen13 and Airzel-of-haos, adapted from the series Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Rules: #You cannot just create your own Truths, as each Truth must have a purpose, and they can't be redundant. #Only the Game Master may use the Golden Truth. Violaters will be blocked. #There is nothing weaker than the Red Truth, as that would be rather pointless. #There is no Black Truth, since that would be considered 'normal' speech. Colors The Red Truth Speaking in the Red guarantees that the person is speaking the truth. Misusing the Red will cause the user to be eliminated from the Game. Only the group that is challenged may use the Red. Note that you do not need to speak the entire truth in red; it is legal to lie while still being "truthful" (ex: not speaking the whole truth). The Blue Truth This sets up a situation that cannot be ignored and must be countered by the Red or the Gold. It obligates the other to respond using a Truth in order to counter it. The Silver Truth Used by AOH and DQ13. This Truth can only be used by the two siblings, and is basically a stronger Red Truth. The Purple Declaration The Purple Declaration is a variation of the Red Truth. However, unlike the Red Truth, the user is allowed to lie if he is asked with normal speech; if spoken to by a Truth Color, then the user is obligated to (AKA, must) tell the truth. The Golden Truth Used by DQ13, the current Game Master. the Gold can only be used by the Game Master. It is a stronger version of the Red and Silver Truth. The Pink Truth The Pink Truth is used to state the obvious or to respond to something stupid. The Green Truth Can be used only by "Middlemen", people who only give information. The Green Truth states an absolute Truth. If the Middleman who lies in the Green is discovered, then both the Middleman and the person who uses the false information are disqualified. Example of a Game Players A, B, and C are on one team, and Players X, Y, Z on another. Player A is the Game Master, and Team X is challenging Team A. Player X is questioning Person V's perma-block. Player X: I challenge Person V's perma-block! Player A: Challenge accepted! Let the Second Game begin! Player X: There is no proof that Person V had ever spammed on the IRC. Player B: Person V did indeed spam on the IRC. I was there when he did it. Player Z: But you could be lying. We have no tangible proof. Player A: We declare the truth in Red. Whatever is in the Red must be the truth and cannot be contradicted. Player Z: But you could just as easily lie in the Red, couldn't you? Player A: Whoever lies with the Red will be eliminated from the Game. Ah, yes, you may also use the Blue. The Blue allows the other to create a situation that can only be challenged by a Truth. Player X: So, on the day that you accused Person V of spamming on the IRC, you said he did it at 12:58 PM. However, at that time, I was speaking to Person V on Facebook, and he could not have been on the IRC. Thereby, he was falsely accused of spamming. Player B: Ah, but have you ever considered that the person whom you were speaking to wasn't really Person V, but just a random friend? And that the true Person V was on the IRC, spamming? Player Z: Purple text? Player A: Ah, yes, the Purple Declaration. With it, the user is allowed to lie until he is responded with a Truth Color, thereby forcing him to speak the truth. I will introduce the other colors as they go along. THIS IS NOT COMPLETE. I WILL ADD MORE TO THE GAME. Feel free to take the position of one of the Players, though. I'm already Player A, and AOH would be either Player B or C.